


honeydew tea

by Layni1771



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kisses, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Photographer Hwang, Polyamory, Romance, hyunjin is newer but like it's been years, i love photographer hyunjin oof, just saying, minho works at a pediatrician's office, minwoochan have been together for a long time, woochan trained to be chefs, woojin has nicknames for his boyfriends it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: The four of them are so domestic it makes Minho sick, really.





	honeydew tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is like one of my three drafts that's not terribly depressing so I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it yet but the world needs more domestic poly fluff, thank you very much.  
> Please excuse any errors as this isn't proofread, and feel free to leave a comment! <3 Hope you enjoy~  
> +I realized after writing this Hyunjin is allergic to cats oops

The four of them are so domestic it makes Minho sick, really.

He sits on their leather couch and watches as Woojin and Chan work side-by-side in the kitchen, the rich scents of sauces and side dishes twisting their way through the air. They work like a perfect team, never bumping into each other, able to communicate what they need with a single glance or brush of the arm. His lip curls down and he turns his attention to Hyunjin. The youngest has hopped his little butt onto the counter, leaning forward as he watches his hyungs cook like professionals. Which, to be fair, they did train to be before making the stupid decision to quit but, well, that tea had long gone cold. His body language is simply _alive_ , and he blinks quickly like he's afraid to miss a single moment of it. And Minho doesn't get that at all because, you know, this is something that happens a couple of times a week, but he supposes that's Hyunjin's childish charm. He's just as curious as a kid, earnest too, and that's what drew Minho to him some time ago.

Still. The three of them look so domestic and cute and Minho knows that curled up on the couch wearing a beige cardigan and looking over the scene like a lovesick fool, gently stirring his cup of tea with a tiny spoon, he looks just as domestic and cute which. Ugh. Minho pouts, and brings the fruit tea to his lips. It tastes like honeydew and peppermint, and a small exhale leaves him after he sips it. The peppermint tingles all the way to his nose and he scrunches up his face- Only to look up, startled, when Chan's warm laugh reaches his ears. The blond is standing just outside of the boundary between the connected kitchen-dining room and living room, his arms crossed over the black-and-baby-blue apron he wears. Minho wants to snort- An almost-chef indeed. But his normally-slackened eyes are smiling enough to look like little fish. Most people wouldn't take that as a compliment, but Minho is known for his, _ah_ , uniqueness and he thinks fish are adorable.

"Dinner is almost ready, won't you be joining us today?" Chan's words are flourishing as he sweeps an arm behind him, bowing his head as he rests a hand on his chest. Those tiny fish-shaped eyes gleam brighter when the dramatics draw a smile from Minho, and he can't help but feel like it's unfair that Chan makes his heart warm and excited like that. It jumps around like a child whose mother gave them one too many candies, and pleasantly hot like the flames of a hearth. The blond takes a few steps closer, offering a calloused hand that Minho does not hesitate to take. His own is small, especially compared to Hyunjin's and Woojin's, but it fits perfectly with Chan's as the man helps him unfurl from his corner. He abandons his tea with little regret and immediately slides himself as close to his partner as possible, running one hand through sweaty curls and tilting his neck so he can place a soft kiss on Chan's jaw. It, too, is damp from the perspiration of working in the hot kitchen. The older shuts his eyes softly and brings their joined hand to his lips, pressing his lips to Minho's knuckles.

"I wish I had my camera," He hears Hyunjin say to Woojin longingly, "They look so beautiful."

"So do you, darling," Woojin replies, and he spots the oldest abandon the fruit he's cutting to slide himself between Hyunjin's legs, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck to bring him close enough to capture his lips. Hyunjin is too tall sitting on the counter like that, and his back curves awkwardly but he doesn't seem to care and, well, Minho can't help the butterflies in his stomach when he watches them. The kiss is Woojin's favorite kind, slow and lazy and drawing from past experiences Minho is sure the pads of his fingers are pressing into the back of Hyunjin's neck, like a massage as they savor the feeling of each other. Apparently all the attention on the other two makes Chan feel left out, and his teeth capture Minho's hoop earring and tug at it lightly.

"Hyung, you're such a child," Minho rolls his eyes to distract from the pleasant shiver that goes through him when lips brush against his ear, "And Woojin hyung, before you get too caught up in things, there _is_ meat among other things on the stove."

Both he and Chan curse at the same time, and immediately he's left behind as Chan practically sprints to the skillet while Woojin pats Hyunjin's flushed cheek and attempts to hide his urgency as he stirs something in a saucepan. Minho smirks and while he has been cast aside by one boy, there is another one still sitting on the counter that makes him very, very happy and he walks over. It's much warmer the closer he gets to the kitchen, so Minho slides his cardigan off and leaves it carelessly on the dining table. Hyunjin hasn't noticed him, too absorbed in listening to the eldest two's playful flirting so he approaches with a smirk and wiggling fingers that immediately attack the boy's sides as Minho makes a noise he'd compare to a "shwoosh." Hyunjin collapses into himself, a strangled yell tearing from his lips as his partner tickles him. The yell turns into a stream of giggles, but Minho swiftly changes his assault into a hug. They are in a kitchen and close to the stove, after all, and the last thing he wants is to be why Hyunjin ends up with a cut or burn.

"Hiya Jinnie!" He flutters his lashes purposefully, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Excuse me," He laughs, and his eyes nearly disappear under the force of his smile. _Stunning_. His face is oily from not showering all day and being in the warm kitchen, a zit rests on one cheek and looks swollen enough to be painful, his hair is clipped back with a little pink barrette and Woojin had left something red smeared on his chin when they'd kissed, but Hyunjin looks amazing any time. Minho thinks he prefers seeing him like this than when he does himself up with foundation and eyeliner and lip gloss when they go on dates. Of course he looks killer then, but natural Jinnie, comfortable in his own skin at home is the best Jinnie to Minho. He presses his face into Hyunjin's stomach and kisses it through the white T-shirt, smiling at him, "You're so _weird_."

"Hm, but don't you like that about me?"

"It's okay to be normal too," Woojin pipes up, and Chan elbows him lightly, "Kidding, _kidding_."

"No you're not," Minho says cheerily as he stands up straight and turns. He leans into Hyunjin, "I'm normal sometimes too."

"Like when you call the ducks in the pond your babies because they followed you after you fed them peas?" Chan's brows are close together as he recalls the memory, "How many years ago was that?"

"I think two now," Hyunjin has placed his chin atop Minho's head, and his elegant hands are laced over Minho's stomach. Absentmindedly, he strokes a small scratch he feels on one of them. Chan is turning off the fires of the stove and Woojin is pulling out the plates, so dinner is close to ready and he'll admit he's starving. The years of culinary training the older two went through really have paid off, and Minho isn't ashamed to say that their meals after a long day of talking to stressed, exhausted parents as they checked their children in for appointments are one of- Many- Reasons why he's stuck around this long. Hyunjin's feet hook around his thighs and they're sharp enough to hurt a little, but the boy thrives off of physical affection so he doesn't mention it. He can feel Jinnie's breath hit his eyelashes from this position but he can't find it in himself to mind at all. Instead, Minho focuses on the feeling of the other's heartbeat strong and a little fast against his back as they watch their partners plate their food with such earnest concentration. His lips tug up when he notices how fast the beat is- It's always good to know he still affects Hyunjin the same way the other affects Minho.

"Off the counter and wash your hands, you two," Woojin scolds, and Minho scoffs.

"I'm not _on_ the counter, hyung, only Hyunjin is," Still, he pulls from the comfortable embrace and moves to the sink instead- But not before playfully slapping Woojin's butt as he passes by. He rolls his eyes but Minho smiles innocently and runs his hands under the water. A meow catches his attention and he glances down to find Soonie rubbing against his leg. He coos and waits for the cat to thread between his legs before he steps away to let Hyunjin to the sink. Minho slides his cardigan back on and helps move plates to their table. He leans over to place a salad in the middle when a pinch to his thigh surprises him. He yelps, spinning around to find Woojin's smug grin. Chan and Hyunjin are laughing in the background but Minho pouts, rubbing the spot. It's not even sore but his heart is still pounding, and the oldest presses a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Dry your fake tears, love, you're a terrible actor."

"I need a new boyfriend," Minho announces, "Are you two up for grabs?"

"What, we weren't dating already?" Chan asks amusedly, "Funny, I feel like a _few_ things we've done just _might_ have crossed the line into cheating then. Looks like we're running to the U.S. and changing our names, Hyunjin. Who knows what Woojin'll do in his blinded quest for revenge?"

"Minho's _much_ more likely to do something crazy in the name of love, even if he's the one who was doing the cheating," Woojin puts the last plate down and sits. The four of them mutter a quick _thank you for the meal_ before beginning to serve themselves. Minho truthfully doesn't know what half the things on his table are but he fully plans on eating them anyway. From salad to some sort of seared steak and stuffed peppers, it is a Western style meal he is _there_ for. He glances at Hyunjin- The younger prefers Korean food, but he seems perfectly content piling things onto his plate.

"You're not wrong," Minho admits it easily, inspecting a piece of seasoned tofu that sits in his salad, "But I'd like to think that Chan hyung and Hyunjin would stick around for me."

"Duh," Hyunjin speaks through a full mouth, "You're the perfect model. Have you seen your eyelashes, hyung? They look so pretty in different lightings."

Chan chokes on his food at that, "Pictures? You're staying so you can take _pictures_ of him?"

"A photographer dedicated to his craft," Minho nods sagely, "I can respect that."

Dinner passes by in a series of anecdotes and laughter and complaints about work and little silent moments where they all just eat and appreciate the company. Minho loves when all four of them can manage to be home- There's something about it that soothes his anxieties. When they're home, he can just be. That's how he likes to be- Unabashedly him. Minho can laugh as loud as he wants, sleep if he's stressed, roll on top of Chan to wake him up in the morning like the annoying bitch he knows he can be. He gets to sit in Woojin's lap and kiss him until the both of them are breathless, hold Jinnie's hand while the boy speaks to clients on the phone, and play with his cats and take Kkami out for a walk. He smiles and allows the sweet taste of a strawberry to bleed onto his tongue as Chan finishes his tale about the old lady he bought mints for when she was just _barely_ short on change.

Woojin stands to start clearing the table, but Hyunjin grasps onto his sleeve, "Hyung, can we get the dishes later? I want to cuddle."

"I agree," Minho yawns, stretching his arms behind him. He feels pleasantly full, and honestly he isn't ready to break up their time together just yet. The oldest two exchange looks but Minho knows that he and Hyunjin have already won- Hyunjin is doing that cute pout where his full lower lip just hardly trembles and makes him want to nibble it, and he knows the others are just as whipped for their partner as he is. Chan nods and Woojin's eyes sparkle like the mist of a spring and Minho finds himself tucked into Chan's embrace as the other two situate themselves on the couch. Woojin is flush against Chan's side, and Minho shifts so he can still be sitting in the latter's lap while laying his head on the former's chest. Jinnie lays his lower half across Woojin and presses his cheek firmly against Chan's thigh. It's stupid, Minho thinks, and he huffs a laugh. None of them can be that comfortable like this, he knows he sure isn't, but no one complains. Instead, Hyunjin nuzzles into Chan's thigh and the older unclips the barrette so his bangs spill over his forehead. He rests it on the couch and combs through the freed hair. Woojin's hand slides underneath Minho's top, dancing against bare skin.

It's stupid, domestic, enough to make Minho sick really, but it doesn't. Rather, he hears something in his ears buzzing pleasantly and finds himself tapping his finger against Chan's bicep in the same rhythm as Woojin's heartbeat, and Hyunjin makes sure his back is against his legs so that way he's touching all three of him. _Cute_. Chan's loving smile down at the unaware Hyunjin? Absolutely adorable. The little sound Woojin makes when Minho lays a kiss on his chest? He loves it. The way he feels Jinnie's breathing becoming more evened out as he slowly slips into sleep? Might just be the cutest damn thing he's seen all week, and Minho saw himself in the mirror before date night so that's certainly saying something. Woojin's fingers wander higher, moving from his stomach to his ribcage and he moves carefully enough to not disturb Hyunjin, but still so he can look the older in the eye.

"Watch yourself, mister," Minho grumbles, "This is a soft-only zone."

Chan laughs, "Be honest, you're only like that with Hyunjin around."

"He needs to be protected at all costs?"

"I'm not arguing."

"Why are you so cute?" Woojin sighs, and before Minho can retort he finds the older's lips on his own. They're soft, like they always are, and taste of the cherries he had been enjoying only a while earlier. The taste is rich, a bit tangy and pairing well with the natural sweetness that Woojin has. It's not aggressive by any means, but it's certainly playful nips and licks and Minho wants to retaliate but it's hard when Chan sneaks a hand between them and gently grasps Minho's chin. He turns his head gently so their eyes meet. The pad of his thumb wipes at Minho's bottom lip. He simply pecks them and grins at Minho's offended expression, but he can't find it in himself to be mad even when the hyungs laugh as he buries his face in Woojin's chest again.

They're stupid and domestic and cute, and Minho doesn't plan on trading this for anything the world can offer him. He's happy like this, terribly uncomfortable cuddles and all. It's not picture perfect, sure, but he could never ask for more.


End file.
